<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My labs by Soobootyful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205414">My labs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobootyful/pseuds/Soobootyful'>Soobootyful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), kyungsoo and jongin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Highschool AU, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, nostalgic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobootyful/pseuds/Soobootyful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Unang araw palang minahal na kita bakit ba ganito ang aking nadama?"</p><p> </p><p>Sabi nga ng Hambog ng Sagpro "Di man kita lubusan pang kilala eh ano naman basta mahal kita" kaya pilit hinaharot ni Jongin ang matagal niya ng crush na si Kyungsoo, kaso ayaw maniwala sa kaniya na seryoso siya dahil sa pagiging maloko niya sa section nila.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KaiSoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My labs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! First time ko to mag narration na hindi smut... HAHAHAHAHHAHA charot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kasalukuyang walang prof ang section nila Jongin kaya naman nagliliw-aliw ang mga kaklase niya, habang siya... nakaupo lang naman sa tabi ng matagal na niyang crush na si Kyungsoo Do, ang kaklase nilang tahimik at nageexcel sa klase. "My labs gusto mo sabay tayong maglunch? Nag padagdag ako ng baon kay mama kasi sabi ko hati tayo" alok ni Jongin kay kyungsoo habang nakapangalumbabang nakaharap dito.</p><p>"Tigilan mo nga ako Jongin, nag-iisa lang ako pero labs tawag mo sakin" nilingon siya nito at tinaasan ng kilay "Ilang laboratory ba ako sa paningin mo ha?" tanong pa nito. Natawa naman ang mga kaklase nilang nakarinig sa pambabara ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Hina mo pala Jongin eh!" pang-aasar ni Sehun sa kaniya kaya sinamaan niya ito ng tingin. Muli niyang tinitigan si Kyungsoo na busy nang mag facebook sa cellphone nito. Hay ang cute talaga, ang sarap i-kiss ng pisngi</p><p><br/>“Ikaw kasi Jongin eh, dami dami mong hinaharot di ka tuloy makaporma kay Kyungsoo” Sabi ni Jongdae na nag-aayos sa table niya- kung saan kasalukuyang naka-upo si Jongin. “Uy hindi ah! Loyal ako dito sa labs ko, crush ko to mula first day eh” pag dedepensa niya sa sarili. Totoo naman kasing si Kyungsoo lang ang crush niya kaso nauunahan siya ng pagiging maligalig niya kaya akala tuloy ng iba na hinaharot niya talaga yung mga nasa room nila.</p><p>Nang marinig ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ni Jongin ay agad niyang kinagat ang inner cheek niya para maiwasan ang pag-ngiti. Aaminin niyang crush niya si Jongin dahil gwapo, mabait, at matalino nga naman kasi ito , yun nga lang may pagkatamad. “Uy namumula tenga ni Kyungsoo!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol kaya agad namang napatingin sa kaniya ang mga kaklase niya. Gusto niyang batuhin ng cellphone si Chanyeol kaso malayo pa ang pasko at sure siyang hindi na siya bibilhan ng parents niya ng bago.</p><p>Napangiti naman si Jongin habang nakatingin sa kaniya. “Kinikilig ka ba my labs? Wag kang mag-alala totoo yon, sayo lang ang puso ko.” Banat nito sa kaniya. Tinignan niya lang ito at inirapan na para bang walang epekto sa kaniya ang ngiti at mga banat ni Jongin sa kaniya. <em>Wag mo kong ngitian masyado, baka bigla akong magstatus sa fb ng “one dot, papaligaw ako kay Jongin”</em></p><p>Saktong tumunog naman ang bell hudyat na lunch time na kaya naglabasan na ang iba nilang kaklase para dumiretso sa canteen samantalang si Kyungsoo at mga kaibigan niya naman ay sa room na kakain dahil ayaw nilang makipag siksikan sa canteen. Sabi nga ni Baekhyun, I quote <em>“Ayoko sa masikip, mainit, at bukod sa lahat sa maingay kaya dito na lang tayo sa room”</em> kaya eto namang sila Jongin nakisama na sa classroom nila. Ang gagawin nila, aayusin nila pabilog ang mga upuan na para bang may groupings at kailangan nilang pag-usapan kung paano sila magrorole play tungkol sa paghahanap ni Sisa sa mga anak niya.</p><p>Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang bag niya para kuhanin ang baunan niya- na hindi niya mahanap dahil wala sa bag niya. Napatingin siya kila Baekhyun na nagsisimula na sa pag-kain “Bakit soo?” nakakunot noong tanong ni Jongdae nang mapansing nakatingin siya sa kanila. “Naiwan ko yung baon ko, kutsara’t tinidor lang ata yung nailagay ko sa bag” Pagpapaliwanag niya, sinasakto lang niya sa pamasahe ang baon niyang pera para makapagtipid siya kaya wala siyang pambili ng kakainin niya ngayong araw. Agad namang naalarma si Jongin nang marinig na walang baon ang ‘my labs’ niya. Nilabas niya ang baunan niya at ipinatong ito sa lamesa ng arm chair ni Kyungsoo. Nagtatakang tinignan siya ni Kyungsoo na sinuklian niya naman ng ngiti “Sayo na yan, sabi ko sayo labs nagpadagdag ako ng baon kay mama” sabi ni Jongin sa crush niya</p><p>“Wag na Jongin! Hindi naman kailangan na sakin na tong baon mo, mangungutang na lang ako kila Baekhyun. Baon mo to eh-“ hindi niya na natuloy ang sasabihin nang biglang mag-salita si Jongin “Hati tayo, akin na yung takip tapos dun ako kakain” Umiling si Kyungsoo at saka kinuha ang takip ng baunan ni Jongin “eto na lang akin, pahingi na lang ako ng mga baon niyo” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan nila na nanonood lang sakanilang dalawa.</p><p>Nagkatinginan naman ang apat nilang kasama na para bang nag-uusap sa isip nila. “Ang dami ng baon ni Jongin, di niya mauubos yan. Hati na kayong dalawa” sabi ni Baekhyun at agad na tinuloy ang pagkain habang si Jongdae naman ay chumichika kay Sehun at Chanyeol. Napapout naman si Kyungsoo kaya parang lumundag ang puso ng katabi niya. Sobrang cute ng my labs mo Jongin.</p><p>Agad na binawi ni Jongin ang takip ng lock-n-lock niyang baunan at nilagyan ito ng kanin at ulam niya. Nilagay naman niya ang buong baunan sa lamesa ni Kyungsoo at saka kumain para di na makapalag ang crush niya. Halos kumawala naman ang puso ni Kyungsoo dahil sa lakas ng pagkabog dahil sa ginawa ng crush niya. Nahihiya man ay kumain na rin siya, ingat na ingat na para bang nasa fancy restaurant siya. Ilabas mo tapang mo ngayon Soo!</p><p>Di naman mapigilan ni Jongin ang ngiti niya habang kumakain, ikekwento niya sa mama niya na kinain ng crush niya yung luto nito. Handa na siyang iuwi si Kyungsoo sa kanila at ipakilala sa mama niya para hindi lang sila sa baon naghahati. Pwedeng pwede na nilang pagsaluhan ang masasayang ala-ala na gagawin nilang dalawa.</p><p>Natapos naman nang maayos ang lunch date nilang anim at mas lalong natuwa si Jongin nang sabihin ni Kyungsoo na “Pakisabi sa mama mo, ang sarap ng luto niya. Thank you Jongin” na may kasama pang ngiti nang ibalik sa kanya ang baunan niya. Masama man ay pinanalangin niya na sana maiwan ulit ni Kyungsoo ang baunan niya bukas kaso naisip niya na baka magutom na talaga ang labs niya.</p><p>Kinabukasan ay binilhan ng Gatorade ni Kyungsoo si Jongin bilang pasasalamat sa lunch niya kaso di niya inaasahan na may taga ibang section na palang mauunang magbigay dito. Iinumin niya na lang to o baka ibigay niya kay Sehun o kung kanino man. Kasalukuyang nasa may tapat ng pintuan si Jongin at ang babaeng taga ibang section na nagbigay sa kaniya ng Gatorade kaya ayaw mang sumingit ni Kyungsoo sa usapan ng crush niya at kung sino mang babae yung kausap ni Jongin ay wala siyang choice kung hindi daanan at lagpasan yung dalawa. “Ang luwag luwag sa corridor sa pintuan pa nagliligawan” Sabi niya pag pasok ng classroom.</p><p>Agad namang nagpanic si Jongin nang marinig ang sinabi ng crush niya kaya sinundan niya ito hanggang sa upuan. “My labs it’s not what you think” bungad niya kay Kyungsoo na nakikipagkwentuhan kila Jongdae. Napangiti naman ang dalawang kaibigan niya na para bang nang—asar at tuwang tuwa sa pagseselos ng kaibigan nilang pabebe.</p><p>“Kaya pala my labs eh, ang dami namin” Sabi ni Kyungsoo kaya napahagikgik si Jongdae at Baekhyun dahilan para irapan ni Kyungsoo ang mga kaibigan. Nagtwanan si Sehun at Chanyeol dahil nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo “Alam mo namang ikaw lang gusto ko Kyungsoo, kahit di mo ko pinapansin minsan at sinusungitan sayo pa rin ako may gusto. Crush na crush na kaya kita noon pa. Promise. Kaya nga okay lang na hindi mo ko crush kasi ayos na ako sa nakakatabi kita at nakakasabay maglunch” Nagulat naman ang lahat sa ginawang pag-amin ni Jongin.</p><p>Hindi naman nakakagulat na may gusto si Jongin kay Kyungsoo kasi halata naman sa mga kinikilos nito at trato nito sa binata pero hindi pa rin nila inaasahang aamin talaga sa gitna ng klase si Jongin. Agad na nagkantyawan at naghiyawan ang mga kaklase nila pero natahimik din sila agad nang magsalita si Kyungsoo “Anong ayos lang kahit hindi kita crush? Crush kaya kita! Di ka naman kasi nagtatanong” umirap pa ito ngunit agad rin itong namula nang marealize kung ano ang mga sinabi niya.</p><p>Napangiti si Jongin at saktong tumayo si Jongdae sa upuan niya para makaupo dito si Jongin. Nang maka-upo si Jongin ay humarap ito kay Kyungsoo “Talaga my labs? Crush mo ko?” paninigurado niya. Namumulang tumango si Kyungsoo “Oo nga! Kahit ang kulit kulit mo sa chat kinikilig ako, pag tinatanong mo kung nakauwi na ba ako, nakakain, tapos na sa assignment or pag nag gogoodnight ka. Gusto rin kita… my labs”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Epekto ng walang klase at biglang pagtugtog ng Classmate by Hambog ng Sagpro</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>